The objective of this research is to increase the understanding of subunit interactions in glutamate dehydrogenase. This increased understanding will be gained through a novel relaxation technique. An instrument will be built to measure the pressure dependency of these interactions by light scattering. Further, the effects of temperature, ionic strength, pH, and pressure on the kinetics will be used to define the forces involved in the interactions. The information gained will be relevant to questions on determinants of protein structure. It will also apply to such biological problems as virus assembly, the mitotic spindle, and multi-enzyme complexes.